


Outro

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что всё по-настоящему. Что в глазах сверкало жаркое бразильское пламя, а не припорошенная снегом пустота





	Outro

**Author's Note:**

> факт: в 2011 году Максвелл мог оказаться игроком питерского Зенита. AU, где после завершения карьеры Максвелл оказывается в Зените помощником главного тренера. Дорогие питерцы, автор ничего не имеет против вашего города, мнение Златана из фика может не совпадать с мнением редакции. Если вам что-то показалось — вам не показалось.

В Питере не то чтобы холодно, но как-то мерзко. Не Златану жаловаться на холода: он пережил не одну шведскую зиму и даже ту, что они провели без отопления и с горячей водой по расписанию. В проклятом Питере холод был другим: тягучим, словно болото, и безысходным. От окружающей серости и дворов-колодцев кукуха ехала — только в путь. Златан кутался в шарф и потуже затягивал капюшон, пытаясь спастись от пронизывающего северного ветра. Рядом какой-то лысый долбоёб в одной только толстовке обнимал своих замёрзших друзей в пуховиках и на средней паршивости английском громко распинался об архитектуре города. Златан понимал от силы половину, и этого явно было мало, чтобы вдохновиться промозглым мегаполисом. И всё же он отчего-то остановился неподалёку, делая вид, что разглядывает площадь. Лысый самозабвенно хохотал над какой-то своей шуткой и совершенно не держался на ногах. Златан скривился. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что Максвелл променял его на всё это. На этот отвратительный город, на этих отвратительных людей. Отбитый лысый с одним из дружков принялся что-то орать. Культурная столица, мать её. 

Прямо перед лицом вдруг оказалась прикуренная сигарета, зажатая между татуированными пальцами. Повернувшись, Златан встретился взглядом с довольно высоким парнем — он уже и отвык от того, чтобы смотреть человеку в глаза. Хотя утыкаться носом в макушку Максвелла было удобно и приятно... Златан тряхнул головой, отбрасывая идиотские мысли и заодно отказываясь от протянутой сигареты. Парень лишь пожал плечами и закурил сам. Златан заметил от души забитые кисти рук и даже фаланги и лишь усмехнулся такому энтузиазму. Невольно вспомнилось, как орал на него Максвелл, когда Златан пропал на несколько дней, а потом заявил, что татуировки с именами — настоящие. Максвелл, который сейчас спокойно спал и даже не подозревал, что Златан с одним только рюкзаком за плечами шароёбится по его новому дому. 

— Не курю, — запоздало отозвался Златан, хотя сигарета была выкурена уже наполовину.

Парень лишь снова пожал плечами и с какой-то тоской уставился на весёлую компанию. 

— Ты в порядке? — Златан понятия не имел, почему доебался до незнакомца, но было в его взгляде что-то родное. Что-то, что Златан каждое утро видел в зеркале.

Тот в очередной раз пожал плечами, и Златан уже решил, что парень немой, когда он всё-таки ответил хриплым то ли от сигарет, то ли от погоды голосом с заметным акцентом:

— Сойдёт. Ты откуда?

— Швеция.

— Турист, значит. Что же вас всех сюда тянет, туристы ебаные.

— Я к другу приехал, — Златан чувствовал, что злобный выпад был направлен совсем не на него. Скорее на мутного типа, который пытался закутать лысого придурка в свой пуховик.

— К питерскому?

— Бразильскому.

Парень отчего-то засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Брал бы ты своего друга, да валил отсюда.

— Я бы с радостью.

Телефон в кармане неожиданно разошёлся россыпью уведомлений о входящих сообщениях. 

_«Мино сказал, твой самолёт был четыре часа назад»_

_«Какого черта ты не отвечаешь на его звонки»_

_«Какого черта ты не сказал, что прилетаешь»_

_«Где ты вообще шляешься, идиот, посреди ночи»_

_«В жизни не поверю, что ты такой заботливый, что решил не будить меня и поехал в отель»_

_«Хоть отзовись, что жив, мудака кусок»_

_«Скоро буду»_

_«Такси возьми, придурочный»_

_«Тут тебе ночью никакое тхэквондо не поможет»_

— Можешь мне такси сюда заказать? Забыл скачать приложение.

— Куда тебе?

Златан порылся в заметках и продемонстрировал заботливо сохранённый адрес.

— Тебе повезло, за углом машина. Дороги пустые, минут за десять долетишь. А, вон она. Синий форд, видишь?

Златан кивнул и на прощанье хлопнул так и оставшегося незнакомым парня.

— Может, ты своего тоже заберёшь и свалишь?

Тот уже привычным жестом пожал плечами и прикурил очередную сигарету. Садясь в машину, Златан бросил последний взгляд на пьяную троицу: лысый обдолбыш махал руками и просил их сфотографировать.

***

Максвелл — заспанный, взъерошенный и такой родной — открыл дверь после первого звонка, будто караулил под дверью. Наорал тут же за то, что шатался ночью по Питеру один, и это выглядело бы куда весомее, не уткнись он носом Златану куда-то под ключицу, не дав даже нормально раздеться. И весь он был такой тёплый и живой, что отогнал прочь за порог унылую серость города. Затащил под горячий душ, укутал в халат с эмблемой нового клуба и усадил отпаивать чаем. На мгновение Златану даже показалось, что они снова в Париже: проснулись вдруг ни с того ни с сего посреди ночи и перебрались на кухню. Вот только на подоконнике лежал толстый слой снега, и даже ночь была какая-то серая, будто этому городу не хватило яркости на нормальный чёрный.

— Как ты тут живёшь?

— Тебе стоило бы приехать сюда летом, — Максвелл пожал плечами и уткнулся лбом в плечо. — Ты мог бы приехать сюда ещё прошлым летом.

— А ты мог бы поехать со мной в Англию. Или хотя бы остаться в Париже.

— Златан, мы уже говорили об этом.

— Просто я не понимаю. Ты всё время говорил, что не переедешь со мной в Швецию, когда мы закончим с футболом, потому что там холодно, и в итоге ты оказался здесь.

Максвелл крепко сжал его ладонь и потянулся вперёд, чтобы уткнуться неожиданно ледяным носом в шею. Так привычно, как сотни — тысячи — раз делал до этого: в раздевалке, в автобусах, в самолётах. Носом в шею — и дышать жарко, едва задевая кожу губами. Лучший способ уйти от неудобного разговора: они давно уже наизусть выучили друг друга, так почему же так и не смогли разобраться с этой Россией? Но пытаться что-то вытянуть из Максвелла в такой позе было гиблым делом, так что Златан просто поднялся, потянул за собой Макса и, не размыкая объятий, повёл в соседнюю комнату, надеясь, что та окажется спальней. 

Кровать не имела ничего общего с той, что была у них в Париже, но всё же была достаточно большой и прочной. Непривычной плотности матрас неудобно давил на спину, так что Златан тут же перекатился, подминая Максвелла под себя, и завис над ним, разглядывая любимое лицо. Приглушённый свет сглаживал морщины, но серость въелась даже в когда-то такие яркие глаза. И будто бы даже волосы тронула первая седина.

— Он выпивает твою жизнь, — прошептал Златан и прикусил кожу рядом с пульсирующей венкой на шее. — Этот город. Он будто дементор. 

— Ты параноик. У меня контракт до лета. Может, вернусь в ПСЖ.

— Если не выцветешь до лета.

Даже поцелуи стали совсем другими: не страсть, не нежность — вязкое болото с давящей толщей воды. Прикосновения уже холодных рук — как отрава. А под губами будто расцветали поцелуи Тайлера — сплошные ожоги. Максвелл — то ли Снежная Королева, то ли Кай с осколком во взгляде. Пусть из Златана вышла откровенно хуёвая Герда, но он упорно пытался поделиться своим теплом и собрать пусть не «вечность», но «выход». В идеале бы — «терминал» или «табло вылета». Под подушкой привычно презервативы и флакон со смазкой, и Златан знал, что Максвелл убрал их туда сразу после звонка Мино. Смазка ледяная — как и всё в этом городе. И ведь Златан специально ещё на кухне потрогал батареи: те пылали жаром, но не грели ни квартиру, ни своего хозяина. Пока он пытался согреть в ладонях флакон, Максвелл стащил свои просторные домашние штаны и откинулся на подушки, наглядно демонстрируя, что озаботился не только смазкой. Златан всё же предпочёл перестраховаться: Максвелл был тугим и узким, не то что в воспоминаниях, но всё же достаточно растянутым, чтобы принять в себя член без долгой подготовки. Ноги, скрещенные на пояснице, руки, вцепившиеся в плечи — если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что всё по-настоящему. Что в глазах сверкало жаркое бразильское пламя, а не припорошенная снегом пустота. Что губы безмолвно просили «ещё», а не плотно сжимались с каждым толчком. Златан с трудом подавил в себе желание надавить на кадык, чуть сжать шею — просто чтобы увидеть, будет ли реакция. Осталось ли ещё хоть что-нибудь. Вместо этого он укусил Максвелла в плечо, кончая: сильно, едва ли не прокусив кожу совсем, но Максвелл лишь поморщился, хотя раньше любил боль в разумных пределах. Златан довёл его до разрядки рукой, вглядываясь в лицо: никаких стонов и имён, только резкий выдох и поцелуй в подбородок из последних сил. 

Златан честно выбросил использованный презерватив в мусорку, вспомнив, как бесился Максвелл, когда он бросал их на пол, но оценить это было некому: Максвелл уже спал, с головой завернувшись в одеяло. Златан просто стоял, опираясь о дверной косяк, и смотрел на него добрый час, прежде чем достать из кармана пуховика телефон и поменять дату вылета. Записка легла под фирменную клубную кружку, замок оказался из тех, что легко закрываются без ключей.

***

Светало как-то медленно. Златан стоял у окна и всё ждал, что вот-вот под лучами солнца город вдруг засияет и заиграет чем-то гипнотизирующим. Ещё не поздно было сбежать, вернуться к Максвеллу, сделать вид, что он ходил в магазин, и незаметно забрать исчерканный клочок бумаги. Но ничего не происходило. Такая же серость, только чуть светлее, будто кто-то подкрутил настройки или фильтры. Златан готов был поклясться, что видел уродливых дементоров, круживших над зданием аэропорта, чтобы сразу же высосать свет из приезжих.

— Быстро ты. И где же бразильский друг?

Со Златаном поравнялся его вчерашний знакомый. Здоровенный походный рюкзак за спиной, синяки под глазами, будто не спал всю ночь, растрёпанные шапкой пересушенные крашеные волосы, а пустоты во взгляде стало ещё больше — она заменила даже боль, что мелькала вчера, когда он смотрел на того лысого раздетого придурка. 

— Остаётся. А я тут не могу. А твой?

— Я тоже решил, что стоит покататься по миру. Развеяться.

Златан не стал лезть в душу, и так было понятно, что ни к чему. Объявили начало регистрации на рейс в Прагу, и парень встрепенулся.

— Ладно, удачи тебе, приятель. И твоему бразильцу тоже.

— Погоди, как тебя хоть зовут?

— А это так важно? 

Казалось, что с таким рюкзаком просто невозможно затеряться, но парень быстро пропал из виду, просочившись через группу итальянцев. Златан в последний раз посмотрел в окно и сверился с онлайн-табло: регистрация на рейс в Франкфурт заканчивалась через десять минут. Всё правильно. Златан подхватил рюкзак и направился в сторону зоны дьюти-фри.


End file.
